The Consequences of CHESSING IT!
by Riot-girl-773
Summary: Futrama watchers will get this.........Well kagome meets Inuyasha on the verg of death and after healy taKes him in


The Consequences of CHEESING IT!!! Chapter One: The Two Golden Orbs. disclaimer: I don't own Kagome Inuyasha, Seeshomaru& comp.....but I do own Demon...  
  
Kagome finished her assasination job by killing the murderer Hiten and his brohter Manten. She stood there on the window seal of the abandoned warehouse. She was about to strap herself in to land on the ground but just as she grabbed the rope the whole floor blew up and Kagome was sent into the air.  
  
As she fell she saw her who life flash before her but just as she was fading in the darkness she saw a boy. He looked lost and lonely. Kagome opened her mouth but nothing came out and then she completly blacked out.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly and let them adjust to the light. She looked ahead of her and the first thing she saw was two golden orbs staring back at her. Then the body became visible. It was the same boy she saw. He had long silver hair and had on wat to big baggy worn and tore pants and a way to big dirty black shirt. Kagome just stared.  
  
"You" she whispered hoarsley.  
  
Kagome picked herself up from the worn old recliner. She started walking toward him but lost her balance. She was still a little weak. The Boy caught her then walked her over to a wooden chair infront of a plastic table.  
  
"Thank You" She said as she looked at him. He looked so sad and lonely. "Do you live here by..yourself?" She asked him hesitantly. He nodded for response.  
  
Kaogme stared at him and wondered if he could speak at all. He turned around and started to look busy he didn't like it when people stare. Kagome kept on looking. He turned around Kagome was now staring at the top of his head her mouth gaped open.  
  
He suddenly realized what she was staring at he cover his head. He closed his eyes and waiting for a scream. After 30 seconds He opened his eyes. He looked at the girl she was smiling while foam was forming at her mouth her fingers twitching. He slowly uncovered them. Kagome then hopped up and immediatly started rubbing them..making the boy smile slightly and purr. A girl has never gotten this close without screaming.  
  
"Sorry...had to get that out of my system.." Kagome said as she backed away. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
" My name is Nao....Kagome...Higurashi." She finished. He deserved to know her real name not her fake.  
  
".....Inuyasha..." He said in a whisper.  
  
"Umm...Inuyasha..May I ask how did I survive that fall?" Kagome said as she looked at him.  
  
" I caught..you in mid air." Inuyasha said as he winced some more ready for her to scream and yell at him for touching her.  
  
"Thank You...you saved my life." She said as she smiled at him. 'He didn't react when I said my real name maybe he doesn't know who I am....good maybe I can't start a real frienship not a bought one.  
  
Inuyasha stared in disbelief..had she really said that. She must not realize what I am.  
  
"You do know I am a hanyou right." He said hoarsley as he bent his head to the ground.  
  
" Really cool...That makes you unique..this will be a first or a second..cause there was this one guy...Jiniji...he was cool." Kagome said her eyes widened.  
  
"You mean your not.... but you have..your not scared." Inuyasha asked looked at her surprised.  
  
"Why should I be at home I'm surronded by demons." Kagome simply stated. 'This guy saved my life..I should do something...food.' Kagome reached down to get her money from her pocket and when she realized it wasn't there she screamed. Inuyasha winced. "My money it's gone" Kagome said to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha handed her a ramen package. " There should be alot more...." Kagome said questionably. Inuyasha gave her a second package. Kagome eyed him. Inuyasha rubbed his arm nervously and pointed to the door where a huge garbage can stood and overflooding it where empty ramen packages. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Ya mind if I go find my car I got an extra set of cloths in there and some more money." Kagome said as she limped to the door.  
  
"I'll go with you.." Inuyasha said plainly.  
  
Kagome found her black Spider and popped open the trunk she grabbed a black bag then closed it. She reached under the muffler where she had a box where she kept the spare key at. Her and Inuyasha then walked back to the basement of the 2 building warehouse.  
  
Kagome walked out to the center after she was done changing and washing off. She had on a orange,yellow,light red, and pint thin multi color shirt on that tied at the end in on the side. She thin had on a light red skirt to match it and yellow thong sandals. She brushed her hair down and put shaded at the top of her head. She looked at Inuyasha. She pulled out a black shirt that had 'Bad Boy' on the back.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha go wash off were going to the mall and put this on." Kagome said as she smiled at his shocked face she tossed him the shirt.  
  
No girl has ever wanted to go to the mall togethere netherless want to be seen with him. Inuyasha was in shock but still did as he was told.  
  
He came out and Kagome had to admit he looked better actually really cute. She then put a black bandana on his head. "People might not think think there as cute as I do." Kagome said then giggled. She then lead Inuyasha to the Spider where she told Inuyasha to get in and where off to the mall.  
  
* * * MALL * * *  
  
Kagome went to stores mostly to buy Inuyasha some cloths...She went to Wing Boys...Yurahmeshi outfitters and Hot Cloths. After at least one hour of shopping kagome got hungry.  
  
"Inuyasha are you hungry?" Kagome asked as she dragged him over to the food court. They waited in line at Arby's. While they were waiting Kagome couldn't help to hear the conversation about Inuyasha's and him being hanyou...she didn't look happy.  
  
"They shouldn't even let his kind...out anywhere...boy is that girl desperate of what...." The said back in forth. Kagome finally blew her top as she looked over at Inuyasha and his head hanging low..his eyes filled with saddness. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and stormed over there.  
  
"Listen...Skank's..This guy here happens to be my boyfriend I choose him..So If you have a problem with my decison I suggest you take it up with me...or get Lost before I make you." Kagome almost shouted while sneering at the same time.  
  
The two girls walked off mumbling about how they shouldn't let insane people out of the institution. Kagome and Inuyasha sat down. Inuyasha stared at Kagome he couldn't beleive she had just said that...Nobody ever stook up for him..there was no reason he was nothing but apparently he was something to this girl. Kagome looked up and gave him a weary smile...She then took off the bandana.  
  
"Sorry I made you wear this never be ashamed of what you are. At least they didn't recognize me." Kagome said as her gaze followed the two girls her smug smile dropped. There was a really excited boy talking to them...He said something then one of the girls fainted the other one started jumping up and down. She turned around and she had stars in her eyes.  
  
"KAGOME HIGURASHI!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The who food court got quietly all eyes turned to Kagome and Inuyasha....  
  
"I spoke to soon....CHEESE IT!!" Kagome said as she grabbed Inuyasha and fled to the spider where she hightailed it to her house.  
  
Chapter Two: The Truth behind Dog Demons  
  
Kagome pulled Inuyasha in the mansion like house as he awed at everything. Kagome had to giggle at his dramatics. She literally drug him to the guest room he would be staying in. She opened the door. Inside the room made Inuyasha speechless. He has never seen such a big room. The room had a mini bar two doors a Kinged sized bed with a canopy a burea and a nightstand and a couch with a coffee table and books and a tv with movies.  
  
"This is where I wil be staying" Inuyasha said suddenly finding his voice as he looked around.  
  
"Yes it's the biggest room we have..." Kagome said.."Plus it convenient it not all perky and flowery like usual guest rooms. Kagome walked in then opened one door were it held a room half the size of his. "This is the closet." She said then she opened the other one "And this is the bathroom.." Kagome said" I suggest you take a shower before we have dinner I'm going to.." Kagome stated as she rushed out the door.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the bags on the bed he grabbed a towel that was in the closet and made his way to the bathroom.  
  
The manager walked by he started walking toward the room because he heard the shower start.."Kouga" he muttered. He stopped abrubtly at the door as the shower stopped. He heard footsteps that when the manager walked in and since Kagome was right next door she heard everthing perfectly.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!!!!" Was clearly heard as so was foot stomping glass breaking, thumping and hissing.  
  
Kagome rushed out of her room and staright into Inuyasha's "O Mi GOSH!!" Kagome screeched as she ran in and immediatly turned around as she covered her eyes she was blushing so hard her whole body turned red.  
  
Up On the Burea was her Manager on all fours hissing with his hairs fluffying out and on the night stand was Inuyasha in the same possition only he forgot that he had just gotten out of the shower and towels arent exactly buckle up.  
  
"Inuyasha grab the towel closest to you..thank you" Kagome said still turned around. Inuyasha finally realized it and he grabbed the towel he was blushing so much he could have blended in with the red walls.  
  
Kagome figured it was safe know so she turned around she walked in.  
  
"What is with all the commotion?" Kagome asked. As she looked at her manager who was still on the burea.  
  
"HIM!!" they both shouted at the same time.  
  
"Sorry I should have inrtoduced you guys Inuyasha this is my Manager...Seeshomaru." Kagome said as she pointed to him.  
  
"I know who he is" Inuyasha said as he looked at Seeshomaru and growled.  
  
" What are you doing here I tried most my life to stay away from you but now you pop up....like one of those white fluffy things in the spring time." Seeshomaru said in one breathe.  
  
"Do you guys need some alone time?" Kagome said as she looked at them.  
  
"No what I need is poison or a gun you don't happen to have one on that side do you Inuyasha ." Seeshomaru commented.  
  
"Ahhh Seehomaru aren't you getting cramps from staying in that postion." Kagome said as she looked at Seeshomaru who was on all fours his back up and was hissing his hair also stood up. Seeshomaru lightly blushed then stood up properly.  
  
"Dinner will be ready shortly...hope you will attend...alone" He said as he glared at his brother. Inuyasha slammed the door close.  
  
"Inuyasha i'm feeling tension here..what going on?" Kagome asked as she looked at Inuyasha as he rubbed his arms trying to settle his hairs.  
  
"You have just been introduced to the feline side of my older brother." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Seeshomaru your brother....I would have never...well yea I would" Kagome said as rubbed her chin.."The silver hair would give it away."  
  
"I heard that LITTLE brother watch who you call feline you reacted the same while shaming yourself." he screamed from down the hall.  
  
Kagome blushed scarlett while rushing out of the room. Inuyasha started going through his bags and finding something nice to wear.  
  
Inuyasha walked down the 2 way curved stairway..he looked up in awe he has never seen anything so amazing since his father died..he found his way to the great smell of the kitchen with led him to the lond table of dishware. He looked around then just sat. He looked through the two double doors and past as he stared at the shandalir it was huge he suddenly smelled something that his nose loved he looked on to were Kagome was. She had her hair down her back and had on a white simple tank dress that went slightly past her kness she had on white sandals and a simple pearl necklace and matching earings she had a white flower in the side of her hair. She looked down at Inuyasha and smile she rushed down to greet him. Inuyasha goofily just smile back.  
  
"Hey well don't you look quite handsom...The red and tan match your hair espically there is only one thing....Don't ever put you hair up in a pony tail something that beautiful should never be hidden." Kagome said as she reached behind his head and grabbed the hair tie. Inuyasha blushed slightly. Then the door bell rang "I've got it!!" Kagome screeched as she ran to the door. She opened it only to find her best friend Sango holding three luggage bags.  
  
"Hey Kagome....How are you doing?" Sango asked as she walked in and dropped all her luggage to her side. She hugged Kagome. Just then the door busted open.  
  
"Oh my little cousin Miroku had arrived." Miroku annouced as he walked in with only one item on his wrist.  
  
Sango look at Kagome deathly. "Hey on the phone you asked if he where here ...He wasn't so I anwsered honestly." Kagome said as she laughed nervously.  
  
"Sango lovely I didn't know you were going to be here but I guessed after I smelt beauty outside." Miroku said thinking his words were passion.  
  
"Are you sure that was Sango I mean that could have been Seeshomaru powdering up in his room." Kagome said without laughter...She waited a few seconds. "He's right behind me isn't he." She said quickly.  
  
She turned around and gave a fake smile. "Ya know for a smart girl you say the dumbest things at the wrong time." He said as he crossed his arms over his white polo shirt and eyed her.  
  
You then here a small bark.."Inuyasha" Seeshomaru said as he turned around. Inuyasha glared at him.  
  
"Oh you brought my favorite little puppy...Come her demon come here." Kagome said as Miroku let the blue eyed white and gray huskey to skimper into her arms. "Did you miss me..baby who is the best doggy in the world." Kagome said in a baby tone.  
  
"Hey if you have'nt realized I'm a huskey to..." Sesshomaru said getting mad that the little runt was getting that much attention.  
  
"Fluff I said..doggy...not kitty" Kagome said as she picked him up and walked to the table. Inuyasha had to chuckel at this which received a death glare at him. Inuyasha quielty followed Kagome but was stopped when he felt someone grab his shoulder.  
  
"Well...Well ...Well look what Kagome caught aren't you the cutest little thing Kagome i'll trade you." Sango said as she circled the the blushing boy.  
  
"Sango I'm so hurt.." Miroku said as he sighed and sat down.  
  
"It's not like that..Now get your filtly hands off of him.." Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha and stomping to the table she sat him down. Seeshomaru was about to sit at the lead of the table when he felt a small nip on his butt then a bark.  
  
"Oh My God...you tried to kill demon...you puppy killer.." Kagome said as she picked up her huskey and petted him.  
  
"I did not try to murder you worthless dog...he was sitting in my..my spot." Seeshomaru said as he put one arm out and the other in his chest.  
  
" Oh so you can't tell me that you couldn't smell him with your 'I can smell anything nose cause I'm a huskey dog demon." Kagome said as she imitated Seeshomaru.  
  
" No I couldn't... thank you very much..any way your mut stays beside the other mut." Seeshomaru said before meeting a fist.  
  
"Watch it kitty I could give a mean catfight" Kagome said to the man on the  
  
floor. Inuyasha gazed at Seeshomaru and grinned..'finally someone put him in his place.'  
  
"Hey Inuyasha..do you like oden and ramen." Kagome asked him as she finally set down and Seeshomaru sat down at the lead of the table.  
  
"Never had oden before." Inuyasha said quickly.  
  
"Oh really you'll love it .." She said as she smiled at him .Inuyasha smile back as he blushed.  
  
Thye didn't recognize the 4 pairs of eyes around them looking evily.  
  
"Miroku new mission...K/I this is going to be great.." Sango said as she whispered to him and Miroku nodded in addision.  
  
"Hey were going to help too." Said a little kitsune as it jumped into Miroku's lap and a little girl jumped into Sango's.  
  
" I want a daddy and Fluffy over there isn't actual father Material." Shippo said as he pointed to the man that galred at him.  
  
"Yes he is he's great." Rin said as she looked at Shippo confusingly.  
  
"Yea well he doen't abuse you...anyway this guy looks nice." Shippo said as he walked under the table and jumped onto Kagome lap.  
  
"AHHH..oh it's you..don't scare me sweetie." Kagome said as she picked up Shippo and sat him next to demon.  
  
"Demon hey there..." Shippo said as he started petting him.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the little kitsune and frowned he already didn't like him just something about him. Shippo then hopped onto Inuyasha lap receiving a growl.  
  
"Are you good enough for my mommy..." Shippo said as he eyed him.  
  
"SHIPPO...." Kagome sputtered out along with punch from her mouth.  
  
Kagome heard a gruff and turned around to be faced with a red punch stained man with a ponytail and a black shirt with Khaki pants.  
  
"Kouga....I am sooo sorrryyy" Kagome said as she grabbed a napkin and started wiping his face.  
  
Kouga just smiled as he grabbed her hands. "I just hope this won't be common on out tour." he said as he kissed her hands.  
  
"Ugg Kouga stop it and if you want dinner sit down....away from me ...beside my cousin." Kagome said as she quickly rushed back to her position beside Inuyasha he eyed Kouga.  
  
Kouga finally recognized him... He looked at him.."Who are you and why may I ask do you get the priveledge of sitting beside my woman." Kouga said annoyed that he was stuck to the over polite but leecherous monk.  
  
"This is Inuyasha and Kouga for the last time I'm am not your woman....you act like I'm a posseion what happened to that nice girl Kagura." Kagome said looking at him in annoyance.  
  
"I found out she was working for Naraku." Kouga said he thought then covered his mouth and looked at Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha also looked at Kagome..Her eyes blazed with rage and her nody was shaking.  
  
"Did you happen to kill Kagura then" Kagome said in a hoarsly voice that had anger in them.  
  
"UMM no." Kouga replied as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"We will deal with them later.." Kagome said as she took a deep breathe and calmed down.  
  
"Kagome I just realized...in the mall you called me your boyfriend..what does that mean. " Inuyasha asked in a whisper but all the youkai heard in the room. Kouga grew irate..Seeshomaru paled the smiled evilly Plan #1 tell lies to break them apart. Seeshomaru slid under the table and popped up on the othere side beside Inuyasha.  
  
"Boyfriend means that she hate's your guts and she wants you to leave her presence right away. " He said quietly but not quietly enough for the now enraged Kagome to hear. She dumped the punch bowl at him then hit him unconsious.  
  
" Boyfriend means me." Kouga said as he glared at Inuyasha he probably forced her to say that she was her boyfriend.  
  
"No Moronic and dense means you Kouga dear," Kagome said sweetly. "Umm Inuyasha a boyfriend...is someone that you like not just for friends and not lovers just inbetween and usually the boy ask the girl out and if the girl says No she means No!!" Kagome said as she turned to Kouga and was know talking to him.  
  
Inuyasha noticed this and just stared at Kagome...why would she call me her boyfriend. Kagome looked back at him ."What do I have something on my face?" Kagome said. Inuyasha noticed that he was staring at her the whole time and blushed lightly as he turned around.  
  
Ok ppl who watch FUTURAMA will get this...and if you don't find out....anyway this story is going to be awesome though I typed alot..RR plzzz  
  
A look in the future.  
  
" Why..Kagome...why me a hanyou who doesn't have anything.." Inuyasha mumbled as he sat on his bed.  
  
Kagome looked up..she slowly walked over to him and sat on the bed...  
  
"Because..Inuyasha...your special..your not demon or human....your you and you have the kindest heart..and as long as you have that rarity and heart...I will always choose you." Kagome whispered to him she held his chin she looked into his lost eyes and tears came to her eyes.  
  
"But.." Inuyasha started but was silenced by Kagome's hand the drew closer until the Door slammed open...  
  
"Step Away from the Singer!!!" A voice shouted in a megaphone. 


End file.
